


25 km to sunset

by Salat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salat/pseuds/Salat
Summary: Если тебе 17, а единственные твои увлечения — это ракетостроение и ядерная физика, то ничего не помогает делу лучше, чем отвязные вечеринки у бассейна каждый выходной.





	25 km to sunset

_Come to decide that the things that I tried_  
Were in my life just to get high on  
When I sit alone come get a little known  
But I need more than myself this time 

«Что за хрень?» — думает Клинт, когда узнаёт, что его хочет склеить парень. И не просто какой-то там парень, а Старк. Тони, мать его, Старк.

Наташе шестнадцать, но она умная девочка и замечательный информатор. Нет, честно. Ценнее знаний этой девчонки в школе не найдёшь, Бартон это знает. А ещё благодаря Романовой он теперь знает, что Старк клеит его. Ему, конечно, определённо везёт узнать это раньше самого действа, но лучше от этого не становится. Ни капли. Вообще.

Маленький Бартон — внутренний голос, совесть, что душе угодно — переключает невидимый тумблер с «Off» на «On», и Клинт начинается шарахаться от каждого звука. Военная выправка застаёт его врасплох совсем не вовремя. Ему бы просто смотать с уроков домой, прогулять литературу и экономику, прогулять момент, когда его начнёт клеить мировая знаменитость, но Бартон почему-то остаётся.

Когда рыжая красавица Наташа странно усмехается, стоит им пересечься в коридоре, Клинт понимает. «Всё потеряно» — эхом отдаётся в мыслях.

Вообще, у Бартона есть идеальный по всем пунктам план — целенаправленный игнор. По крайней мере, девушки в Brooklyn Technical High School* давно об этом знают. А ещё, благодаря всё той же Наташе, старшеклассницы в Бруклин Хай знают, что он женат на своей снайперской винтовке. Хотя знают это не только старшеклассницы.

Но мистеру-золотая-задница-Старку это, думает Клинт, скорее всего, неизвестно. И Бартон думает, что совсем не против ему об этом рассказать.

А ещё Клинт думает, что ему лучше прогулять завтра школу, но, сколько бы установок он себе не давал, они не работают. Все. Кроме одной, что сияет в мозгу неоновой вывеской ещё со времён военной академии в Южной Каролине** — дисциплина. Ты хоть под землю провались, но эта штука достанет тебя везде. В этом он был стопроцентно уверен.

В конечном счете, остаётся лишь пользоваться полезными навыками, воспитанными в процессе военной подготовки, а именно — маскировкой и незаметностью. Что, собственно, выходит вполне скверно, учитывая, что пары по английской литературе и экономике были обязательными, а Бартон и Старк, вроде как, учились в одном классе. В одном же?

Как назло Старк, который вечно прогуливал занятия, сегодня решает поиграть в примерного ученика и хорошего парня и почтить учителей литературы и экономики своим присутствием.

«Вот сукин сын», — думает Клинт, отчаянно соображая, каким образом ему оказаться от новой занозы в заднице в лице юного миллиардера как можно дальше. Выход, вроде бы, и есть, но план кажется нереальным. Уговорить Роджерса поменяться местами и… о Господи, как уговорить этого упрямого барана? Чем подкупить правильного мальчика Стива, капитана школьной команды по футболу? В голову ничего не лезет, кроме комиксов про Супермэна, но Бартон не готов расставаться со своей коллекцией из-за какого-то там Старка. Клинт со вздохом падает за свою парту у окна, лениво доставая учебник и достаточно толстую тетрадь, всем своим видом намекая, как его здесь все бесят.

Когда ему прилетает ручкой по башке, а с последней парты ручкой машет красавица Эмма, Бартон думает, что Наташа просто не проверила слухи как следует, но стоит ему бросить мимолётный взгляд на Старка, как он тут же убеждается в их правдивости. Насмешливые глаза и ухмылка красноречиво подтверждают всё, сказанное Романовой на большой перемене. Клинт не знает, что лучше: плакать или смеяться.

***

Урок подходит к концу, и единственный выход — побыстрее смыться и затеряться в толпе. План с треском проваливается, не успев даже начаться, когда учительница литературы просит Бартона задержаться на пару минут.

Пока миссис Джонсон без устали болтает о том, как снизилась его успеваемость, Клинт может думать только о том, что сегодня Старк получит либо то, что хочет, либо ущерб здоровью.

— … у тебя есть ещё как минимум год, чтобы как следует подготовиться к экзаменам, — без остановки тараторит учительница.

Бартон старается смотреть ей в глаза со всей скорбью, на которую только способен, и когда от перемены остаётся чуть меньше четырёх минут, миссис Джонсон, наконец, отпускает его. Клинт выскальзывает в коридор, озираясь по сторонам и прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, но Тони нигде нет. Парень облегчённо выдыхает, поправляя лямку рюкзака, и пытается выловить в потоке людей Наташу, но не находит и её. Ему не остаётся ничего, кроме как прогулка до кабинета экономики.

***

— Детка, у меня к тебе деловое предложение, — торжественно произносит Старк, хватая школьного информатора и главную сплетницу за локоть.

— Старк, мне семнадцать, и я не собираюсь продавать свою девственность! — восклицает нахально улыбнувшаяся Романова.

— Не поверишь, но я совсем по другому вопросу, — отвечает Тони, ухмыльнувшись ей в ответ. — Что ты знаешь о нашем хмуром мальчике?

— Понятия не имею, о ком ты, — недоуменно говорит Наташа.

— Не ломай комедию, ты всё прекрасно понимаешь, — язвительно парирует мультимиллиардер. — Клинт Бартон.

— Мой тебе совет, Старк, не связывайся с ним, — угрожающе выдаёт девушка. — Не по зубам.

— Как-нибудь разберусь, — обиженно отвечает Тони. — Не хочешь говорить, сам узнаю.

***

Звонок звенит ровно в тот момент, когда Клинт не быстрым шагом добредает до кабинета экономики. А Старк уже возвращается к себе домой. Бартон искренне радуется его внезапному исчезновению и благодарит удачу, но на задворках сознания отмечая, что такое крупное везение окупиться не менее крупной неудачей. Остаток дня, хвала всем богам, проходит вполне привычно. Если, конечно, не учитывать того факта, что из-за прихоти Наташи и последующего за ней гнева учителя ему приходится прогулять последние десять минут урока, ожидая её на парковке.

До дома Старк добирается без происшествий. И сразу летит в мастерскую, игнорируя просьбы организма о еде или хотя бы чашке кофе. Ему совершенно наплевать на стопку разлетевшихся отчётов, за которые он потом получит от Пеппер. После разговора с Романовой приоритетом для Тони резко становится Бартон, и Старк не прощает себе ни секунды промедления.

— Джарвис, раскопай мне как можно больше информации на имя Клинта Бартона, — первым делом просит Тони, заходя в свой персональный храм.

— Вся информация на имя Клинтона Фрэнсиса Бартона хранится в полицейском архиве и не имеет цифровых копий, Сэр. В электронном формате сохранилось личное дело из военной академии Цитадель и вашей школы, — через несколько минут отвечает ИИ.

— Фрэнсис, серьёзно? — фыркает Старк. — Открой все изображения, что есть в делах.

Графическая проекция отдаёт характерным голубоватым цветом. Среди цифровых копий заявлений о переводе и доносов яркими пятнами выделяются три фотографии. Две — сделанные исключительно для личных дел. На третьей же Тони видит Бартона, смотрящего в оптический прицел винтовки. Старк готов поклясться чем угодно, такого он ещё не видел. Желание присвоить себе это сокровище растёт в геометрической прогрессии. Клинт в этом время встречает Наташу на парковке.

— Ты что-то хотела? — в лоб спрашивает Бартон, не желая терять драгоценное время. — Давай быстро и по делу, я, честно говоря, спешу.

— Советую завтра не появляться в школе, если не хочешь вляпаться в нашу знаменитость, — вопреки всем просьбам, отвечает Романова. — Старк, похоже, настроен более чем решительно.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не прогуливаю, — с мученическим вздохом выдаёт Клинт, пиная одинокий камушек. — А ещё ты знаешь, что полгода назад меня учили ломать людям руки и стрелять в них из всех доступных видов оружия. Ты реально думаешь, что я не применю свои навыки на нём? — за долю секунды сменив настрой, спрашивает у неё Бартон.

— Эй-эй, полегче, крутой парень, — смеётся Наташа. — Моё дело предупредить. И я тебя предупреждаю. Сегодня он отловил меня на перемене и спросил про тебя. Советую готовить план побега.

— Патриоты не сдаются, — улыбается ей Клинт.

— Прекращай общаться с Роджерсом, а то скоро поменяешь окрас на звёздно-полосатый, — ехидно произносит Романова.

— Видишь ли, моя дорогая русская подруга, наш с ним патриотизм немного отличается. Стив за страну «воюет», а я — за свою задницу, — в тон девушке отвечает Бартон.

— Ну как знаешь, Сокол, — уже почти кричит ему вслед Наташа, и получает лишь:

— Не зови меня так!

Наташа знает все слухи Бруклин Хай. И если предыдущая королева школы была коронована на школьном балу, Романовой это совсем не к чему. Ей гораздо больше нравится дёргать за нитки, чувствуя себя кукловодом, и продавать информацию в нужные руки, чем носить на голове безвкусную пластмассовую корону.

Наташа думает, что Старк выжил из своего гениального ума, раз решил подкатить к «парню, который спит со своей винтовкой». Не иначе как самоубийцей его не назовёшь.

На самом деле у Бартона нет никакой винтовки, но Тони об этому знать не обязательно. Это знает только королева интриг Бруклин Хай, потому что она единственная, кто пользуется безграничным доверием Клинта Бартона.

Романова думает, что они с Клинтом — родственные души. Не больше и не меньше.

***

— Ты идиот! — восклицает Пеппер, буквально врываясь в мастерскую.

— Я бы поспорил! — перебивая девушку, произносит Старк, пытаясь оградиться от дальнейшей пятнадцатиминутной тирады.

— Феерический идиот? — поправляет саму себя Вирджиния. Тони только сейчас замечает стопку бумаг у неё в руках. — Я просила тебя подписать это три дня назад.

— Я был занят, — отвечает Поттс гений-миллиардер. — И занят до сих пор, между прочим.

— Вижу я, чем ты занят, — насмешливо говорит Пеппер, скашивая взгляд на фотографию Клинта на стрельбище. Тони мысленно ругает себя за неосторожность, но всё же отвечает:

— Собираюсь перейти на что-то новенькое, как насчёт оптических винтовок? По-моему, это то, чего нам так не хватало.

— Не подпишешь к завтрашнему дню, я покажу тебе оптические винтовки, — грозит ему девушка. — И никакой вечеринки в выходные! — добавляет она, выходя из мастерской.

— Ты слишком жестока, Пепп! — долетает до Вирджинии ни капли не разочарованный голос Старка.

У Тони есть многое. Ресурсы, люди, корпорация. У него есть связи в правительстве, армии и в некоторых секретных службах. Старк думает, что заполучить Клинта — очередное развлечение, а развлечения не требуют особых усилий. Вот только у Бартона есть Наташа. Но юный гений проигрывать не привык. И даже на такую, как Романова у него припасён козырь в рукаве.

Пусть у Клинта Бартона есть Наташа, зато у Тони Старка есть Пеппер.

***

Они встречаются в коридоре школы, когда никто из них к этому не готов. Старк выглядит так, будто неделю пил без продыху. Вид Клинта ничуть не лучше.

Тони врезается в спящего на ходу Бартона, с каким-то больным и чуть заторможенным удивлением отмечая, что приходится приподнимать голову, чтобы заглянуть тому в глаза. Глаза у Клинта серо-голубые, с зелёными вкраплениями, такие, что Старк на пару секунд вообще забывает, где находится и куда идёт. Он не слышит ни общего гула других учеников, ни голоса самого Бартона, которой, кажется, что-то ему говорит.

Клинт же надеется, что сейчас гений-миллиардер просто помолчит, потому что голова его настолько раскалывается, что единственное, о чём он может думать — это сон.

К радости Бартона Тони действительно молчит. Молчит и смотрит ему в глаза. Но стоит только Клинту отвести взгляд, как прежний ехидный, спящий до этого момента Старк просыпается.

— Какие люди… — почти шёпотом выдыхает он, усмехаясь в своей самой поганой манере. Бартон до сих пор не понимает, как их ещё не заметили. И почему фан-клуб Старка позволяет простому смертному вроде Клинта находиться так близко к их иконе.

— Ты перепил, и тебе кажется, — огрызается парень, пихая Тони в плечо, и теряется в толпе.

Старк помнит, что первым уроком у них физика, но ему сейчас совсем не до этого. Впервые за несколько лет после не совсем удачной попытки он хочет закурить. Почему-то ему кажется, что Клинт Бартон думает сейчас именно о сигаретах.

Когда на физике ему прилетает записка в духе «Не смей трогать Тони!», Клинт думает, что он где-то точно согрешил. А ещё, что у Старка слишком вездесущие фанатки, потому что почерк явно женский, да и сама бумажка розовая. Бартон думает, что пора Наташе создавать ему репутацию полного асексуала.

***

Второй раз они видятся почти через неделю у кабинета биологии, которую Клинт намерен прогулять, а Старк, видимо, нет. Бартона на ступеньках крыльца ждёт Наташа, желая рассказать ему что-то очень важное, но парня ведёт и он замирает как вкопанный. Клинт знает, чем чревато опоздание на встречу с Романовой. Чертовка утаит половину информации и выложит всё только за плату, которая каждый раз меняет вес. Бартон не знает, что она попросит в этот раз, но знает точно — сегодня Наташа его не дождётся. Сознание списывает всё на начавшуюся, как некстати, позднюю весну. Клинт ему подчиняется. Так определённо легче существовать.

Когда Бартон выныривает из своих мыслей, в коридоре они одни. Он и Старк. Вдвоём.

Клинт думает — это конец. Потому что вот он, сам Тони Старк перед его носом, меньше, чем в трёх шагах. Его рваное дыхание холодит кожу шеи, и Бартона ведёт.

Старк думает, что получит в нос или в челюсть. Лучше бы в глаз, синяк пройдёт быстрее, чем перелом, про себя отмечает Тони, касаясь губ Бартона в совершенно бесстыдном жесте. И просто застывает, не силах сделать ещё что-либо.

Клинт думает, что его прокляли, но здравый смысл даёт сбой. На губах до сих пор терпко от выкуренной сигареты, а язык приятно саднит от дыма, но парень на пробу несильно прикусывает нижнюю губу Тони, перехватывая инициативу. Юный гений поддаётся неизвестному порыву и с каким-то отчаянием выдыхает в чуть приоткрытый рот.

Бартон думает, что он сам себя проклял, но упрямо продолжает действовать. Он осторожно проводит языком по кромке зубов, левую руки пристраивает у Старка на пояснице, а правую — на шее, оглаживая скулу большим пальцем.

Поцелуй выходит смазанным и неуверенным. Клинт теряется в ощущениях, совершенно не замечая, что Тони даёт ему вести, ничуть не сопротивляясь.

Старк отстраняется первым, сипло выдыхая Бартону в губы, и опускает глаза. Руки его совсем не к месту оказываются зажаты на уровне груди, и паника накрывает юного гения с головой. Клинт не двигается, смотря куда-то поверх Тони, дыханием вороша его волосы. Только сейчас он замечает, насколько они со Старком разные. Во всём.

Стоит Бартону задуматься, на секунду нырнуть с головой в свои мысли, как Тони улучает момент, скрываясь за поворотом. Сердце готово сломать ему рёбра. Единственное, чего миллиардер хочет сейчас больше всего — никогда больше не ступать за порог своей мастерской.

***

— Тони, я просила подписать бумаги! Где они?! — Пеппер кричит, недалеко до истерики.

— Ой, прости… — прерывает её Старк. Девушка взбешена, и Тони совсем не хочет, чтобы она опять что-то сломала. — Я подписал, просто занести забыл, — отвечает гений, прячась за чашкой.

— Скажи, что ты шутишь, — с недоверием в голосе произносит Вирджиния. — Я не верю те…

— Ну, дело твоё, — на полуслове перебивает её парень, держа в руках увесистую стопку документов. — Я же обещал, — сияет обаятельной улыбкой. Пеппер знает, что-то произошло.

— Ты давно выходил отсюда? — не зная с чего начать, спрашивает Потс. Почему-то ей кажется, что нет.

— Дня два… нет, три назад, — подтверждает её опасение Тони.

Пеппер только сейчас замечает неестественный цвет лица, россыпь маленьких порезов на правом предплечье, один, не совсем глубокий на левом, уже почти заметные тени под глазами. Вирджиния знает, что Старк никогда о себе не заботиться, именно поэтому это целиком и полностью её работа. Она умеет находить контакт и доверять людям, а доверие — это то, чего Тони так не хватает.

В свои двадцать у неё есть всё, о чём она может мечтать, и Тони Старк. Капризный, язвительный и совершенно взбалмошный гений-миллиардер. И Пеппер чувствует эту ответственность как вторую кожу, потому что Тони ей как младший брат.

— Ты вообще ел? — в лоб спрашивает Потс, перебирая и проверяя бумаги, подписанные Старком. — Тебе лучше сказать да или соврать мне, — предупреждает его девушка, поднимая глаза от документов, — потому что тогда я тебя не убью, — с улыбкой продолжает Вирджиния, но Тони не отвечает. Он увлечён чем-то новым, и Пеппер с удивлением угадывает в пока ещё макете оптическую винтовку.

— Ты серьёзно? — заторможено произносит Потс.

— Абсолютно, — наконец отвечает гений, вновь сияя своей улыбкой, на которую покупаются все. Кроме Пеппер. И Наташи. И Клинта Бартона. Старк понимает, пора менять стратегию.

***

— Что-то случилось или ты просто не выспался? — спрашивает Наташа, которую Клинт встречает у своего шкафчика. Романова, как и всегда, бесшумна и невидима, поэтому он замечает её только тогда, когда она начинает говорить. Бартон больше читает по губам, чем слушает. Ему отчасти плевать на школу, и он бы с радостью сейчас пошёл погулять на мост или с моста.

Клинт до сих пор не может разобраться, что удерживает его здесь. В этой школе, в этом городе, в этом штате. Он может опять насолить директору, и перевестись. А может просто бросить. Засесть где-нибудь в глуши. В конце концов, его учили выживать и убивать людей.

— Прости, ты что-то сказала? — перебивает Бартон Наташу, и та понимает, что достучаться до него просто безнадёжно.

— Знаешь, Клинт… если захочешь поговорить, ты знаешь, где меня найти, — тихо произносит девушка, ускользая так же внезапно, как и появилась.

Бартон отсиживает прикладную химию, английскую литературу и почти полную пару французского. Ему вдруг становится интересно, чем он думал, когда выбирала этот иностранный язык, но он резко осознаёт, что французский — это совсем не то, о чём сейчас надо думать. Клинт твёрдо намерен воспользоваться предложением Наташи, и он знает, что Романова ненавидит биологию так же, как он. Именно поэтому сейчас она свободна.

Бартон находит её в кладовке в самом конце коридора. Той, что давно отвоёвана у технического персонала. Это Наташин Рай, убежище, святая святых, и посторонним сюда путь заказан. Клинт аккуратно поворачивает ручку, закрывая за собой дверь, и цепенеет под пристальным взглядом Романовой. Ему кажется, она видит его насквозь, и совершенно незачем было приходить.

— Дело плохо? — уточняет девушка, кивая Бартону на стул, он садиться с опаской, будто ожидая подвоха, — Старк? — и получает под дых. Видя замешательство друга и его отстранённый вид, Наташа понимает, что попала в точку. Это как выбить 10 из 10 в тире и получить приз, только проблемы Клинта приятный сюрприз не напоминают вовсе. Когда Бартон поднимает глаза, и Романова не видит в них совершенно ничего, она думает, что хуже уже быть не может, но Клинт произносит лишь:

— Я поцеловал его, — и Наташа понимает, что проблемы ещё не начинались.

— Не смешная шутка, Клинт, — серьёзно отвечает Романова, накручивая на палец локон недлинных волос. Нервничает.

— А похоже, что я шучу? — с истерическим смешном отзывается Бартон.

— Видит Бог, я пыталась, — с мученическим вздохом произносит Наташа.

— Не смеши меня, атеистка, — усмехается Клинт. — Разберусь как-нибудь, не первый раз, — подмигивая подруге, заканчивает он.

— Ты знаешь, что я всегда готова помочь, — отвечает девушка.

— Ты знаешь, что я это очень ценю, но боюсь, в этот раз твоей помощи будет недостаточно, — говорит Бартон уже у двери, — но информация мне всё равно не помешает, — и дверь за ним закрывается.

***

Новые ученики в конце года — редкость. Клинт знает, как тяжело менять школу и привыкать к коллективу. Именно поэтому он сразу обращает внимание на новенькую в их классе. Она интересная и красивая, а ещё остра на язык, как Бартон успевает заметить. Она ни с кем не общается и не заводит знакомых. Клинту кажется это знакомым, почти родным, тем, что въелось под кожу и давно гуляет в крови. Недоверие и отчуждённость. Он не знает, что заставляет его с ней познакомиться, но ему кажется, что это правильно. Поможешь людям, и люди помогут тебе.

Её зовут Дарси Льюис. Она любит яблочные леденцы и биологию. Клинт ненавидит и то, и другое.

Им удивительно весело и приятно проводить время в компании друг друга. Бартон на какое-то время даже забывает отчитываться Наташе, пока она сама не находит его. Романова говорит много о Старке и том, что тот, похоже, забил на занятия. Ещё она говорит, что он уже закончил какой-то-там-фиг-выговоришь-университет, и заканчивать школу ему не обязательно. Клинт искренне рад сложившимся обстоятельствам.

Дарси умная, но не зазнайка. Она даёт ему списывать контрольные по биологии и иногда прикрывает на уроках перед учителем, который в новой ученице души не чает. Клинт думает, что она классная, пока не прокалывается на одной из своих тайн.

— Фрэнсис! — привычно отбивая Бартону «пять», пищит Дарси с коварной ухмылкой на лице.

— Где я согрешил? — в шутку сокрушается Клинт.

— Серьёзно? — притворно удивляется девушка. — Бартон, ты носишь права в заднем кармане джинсов. Я бы на твоём месте задумалась, чтобы найти им новое место жительства.

— Где живут мои права вас, мадам, не касается, — открывая шкафчик, отвечает ей Клинт. — Какой у нас урок?

— Леденец? — отзывается Льюис.

— Ясно, биология, — вздыхает парень, жестом фокусника выуживая из царящего в шкафчике хаоса потрёпанный учебник.

— Держи, — протягивая Бартону небольшую стопку бумаг, Дарси уже разворачивает фантик своего любимого леденца. Клинт удивляется её ловкости.

— Что это? — интересуется парень, даже не взглянув на аккуратные печатные строчки.

— Тфой фефефат по биологии, — отвечает ему Льиюс, леденец делает её речь чертовски смешной.

— Ещё немного, и я позову тебя замуж, — смеясь над её произношением, выдаёт Клинт. Дарси несильно пихает его локтем в бок.

Биология в этот раз не вызывает отвращения. Мистер Харрис настолько увлекается полемикой с Дарси, что совершенно не замечает остальных присутствующих учеников. Бартону это нравится даже больше, чем четверка за реферат. Когда они выходят из кабинета, Льюис аж светиться. Клинт провожает её до химии, а сам топает на информатику.

Стоит им встретится в кабинете истории, Бартон сразу понимает, что что-то явно не так. Дарси пищит, визжит и дышит через раз. Клинту приходиться терпеть четыре минуты бессвязного бормотания, прежде чем Льюис приходит в себя и вспоминает о его существовании. Она много и быстро говорит, но общая суть находится в потоке слов довольно быстро. Старк пригласил её на вечеринку, и она совершенно точно собирается туда идти. Самое страшное в сложившейся ситуации для самого Бартона — намерение подруги затащить туда и его.

***

Клинт не в восторге даже от идеи, что уж говорить о самом мероприятии. Вечеринка, так некстати, оказывается вечеринкой у бассейна. Типа «будь умничкой и не забудь купальник, но можешь прийти и без него, я не обижусь». В голове Клинта все это звучит противно-приторным голоском Тони. Бартон думает о том, что идет туда только ради того, чтобы спасать Дарси и её прелести от всяких мудаков типа Старка, но даже это не прибавляет ему к карме. Хочется зарыть голову в песок и сказать, что так и было. Клинт думает, что он самый настоящий идиот, потому что по-другому это никак не назовешь.

Приходиться терпеть всю эту хрень, хотя Бартон солидарен с Тони в выборе музыки и алкоголя. И это поначалу радует. Самого Старка не видно половину вечеринку. Наташа что-то щебечет о гениях, и Клинт совершенно не удивляется её присутствию. Быть в центре событий некоронованная королева Бруклин Хай любит даже больше, чем шоколадный пудинг. Дарси так широко улыбается и так искренне смеётся, что Бартон понимает, насколько ей здесь нравится. Любому новенькому приятно, когда тебя зовёт на вечеринку самый популярный парень в школе. Хотя тут Клинт бы поспорил, ведь Роджерс, капитан футбольной команды, был куда более популярным, нежели Старк. В конце концов, деньги иногда проигрывали милой улыбке.

Но не всегда. И это своим появление доказывает Старк. Романова щебечет под боком о том, что эта первая вечеринка за месяц и «Это так не похоже на Тони!», Наташа искренне удивлена, как и Дарси, которая никак не может подобрать с пола свою челюсть. Бартон прячет ухмылку в стакане с виски, в третьем за последние 10 минут. После шестого они с Льюис меняются местами, и теперь уже Дарси берет на себя обязанность следить за Клинтом, но вовремя сообразив, что это ей совсем не по силам, передает его Романовой, улыбка которой не предвещает ничего хорошего. Дарси не обращает на это никакого внимания, потому что вдруг узнает в толпе пару одноклассников, которые рады её видеть. Льюис умная, и она пользуется случаем, чтобы влиться в компанию.

Наташа пользуется случаем, чтобы решить все насущные проблемы Клинта Бартона, потому что его нынешнее состояние очень этому способствует, а всего его «насущные» проблемы в лице Тони Старка так учтиво проплывают мимо.

***

— Отсосёшь мне на спор, Старк? — пьяно ухмыляется Клинт и совсем не ждет ответа. Он бы даже сказал, что это риторический вопрос, но внезапное «да», которое с придыханием вырывается изо рта золотого мальчика Тони Бартона очень веселит. Правильно, какому дураку на вечеринке скучно?

Честно говоря, происходящего после этого короткого диалога он уже не помнит. В относительно не мутное сознание он приходит только тогда, когда хозяин вечеринки расстегивает его джинсы с прямым намерением отсосать ему на спор. Клинт не протестует, потому что в этой темноте даже не видит лица Тони. Он может только чувствовать уверенные движения рук и горячее дыхание на полувозбужденном члене. Бартон снова проваливается в забытье.

Из алкогольной дымки его выбрасывает, стоит только губам Старка обхватить головку. Он сосет так, будто грёбанный профессионал в минетах, втягивает щеки, двигает языком и помогает себе рукой. Клинт не знает, сколько Тони уже брал в рот и сколько ещё возьмет, но этого его совершенно не заботит. Его заботят только эти блядские губы и гребанное горло, в которое упирается его член, и от этого ему так хорошо, как не было ни с одной девчонкой, с которой он спал ещё до военной академии.

Это совершенно невероятно. Стоит Старку первый раз сглотнуть, и Бартон проклинает себя за звуки, которые рождаются в его груди. Он прикусывает ладонь, но буквально пару движений языка заставляют Клинта забыть обо всей постыдности и нелепости данной ситуации. Он начинает стонать, скулить — серьёзно, он даже не знал, что может издавать такие звуки — и буквально видит, как глаза Тони загораются насмешкой, но он списывает всё на коллекционный виски.

Где-то минут через 10 до пьяного мозга Клинта Фрэнсиса Бартона доходит, что Энтони, мать его, Старк издевается над ним.

***

— Ты не видела Клинта? — Наташу сначала пугает этот вопрос. Потому что он звучит за ее спиной голосом совершенно незнакомой девушки. Ей приходиться обернуться и, смахнув шок со своего лица, посмотреть на нарушительницу «прекрасной» беседы. Которой, к счастью, оказывается Дарси.

— О, детка, забудь про этого придурка! Наслаждайся вечеринкой, — Романова улыбается, потому что ей, честно говоря, надоело следить за задницей Клинта, но и перекладывать эту участь на его новую подружку она тоже не хочет.

— Он чуть не уснул на газоне, а потом они со Старком куда-то ушли… — на этом Льюис затихает.

Наташа понятия не имеет, растрепал ли ей Бартон про их с Тони сексуальное напряжение. Он вообще не болтун по натуре, но девушка не хочет, если вдруг он таки не трепло, рассказывать его секреты. Да и говорить Дарси, что она подложила Клинта под Старка (или наоборот, она понятия не имеет, кто там сверху) Романова тоже желанием не горит.

— Не переживай за него, — подмигивает она девушке, потягивая свою Маргариту. — Он там, где он должен быть.

***

Тони не дает ему кончить. Он с ехидной улыбкой смотрит Бартону в глаза, поднимаясь, и их лица оказываются на одном уровне. Клин настолько пьян, что думать не то что не получается — просто не хочется. И он не думает. Просто подается чуть вперед, сталкиваясь губами с ухмылкой Старка, попутно прикусывая его губы.

Они оба ведут в поцелуе, и получается это как-то неловко. Много слюны, зубов. Слишком много алкоголя. Тони смеется, и Клинт кусает его за язык в отместку. Он не понимает, что он делает, но ему нравится. Его руки оказываются у Старка на заднице и в какой-то момент пытаются стянуть дорогущие пижонские джинсы, которые сопротивляются не хуже девственницы. Потому что они такие же чертовски узкие. В конце концов, Бартон не справляется и как-то слишком обиженно выдыхает. Или зло. Тони не разбирает, потому что ему приходится встать, чтобы снять чертовы джинсы, иначе ему сегодня вообще ничего не обломится. А он слишком долго ждал, чтобы просто так спустить все на тормоза.

Старк не тот, кто пасует перед трудностями. Даже если эти трудности — твой собственный недотрах и узкие джинсы.

Тони не хвалится, но снять их ему удается со второй попытки. И у Клинта отключается та часть мозга, которой алкоголь в организме еще позволял функционировать. Старк думает, что именно так выглядит голодный волк, потому что у Бартона в глазах лишь жажда обладать и звериное безумие, которое ни с чем не спутать даже в полумраке комнаты. Тони знает, потому что он каждый день получает такие взгляды. И как бы ему не хотелось, Клинт смотрит на него точно так же, как смотрят одноклассницы Наташи. И его собственные. И вообще все девчонки в школе. Тони смеется над этими умозаключениями. Потому что серьезно? Сравнить Клинта Бартона с какими-то девчонками? Ему жить надоело или как?

Он выбирает второй вариант и оказывается втянут в новый голодный поцелуй, который не похож на все предыдущие. В движениях Клинта появляется отчаяние, он сжимает ягодицы Старка, и стонет так, будто чувствует это сам. И для Тони загадка, почему, но трахается он, наверное, отменно. Потому что целуется он так, что Старк готов кончить. Это 11 из 10 возможных, которые Бартон получает. Тони проигрывает по всем фронтам.

Клинт спускается на его шею, попеременно втягивая кожу, кусая ее, и кажется, что ему ничего больше не надо, но Старк чувствует его стояк, и внутренне ликует. Не может у натуралов так стоять на поцелуи с парнями. Но Бартону откровенно насрать на все, что Тони там думает в своей гениальной голове. Он сильно кусает его шею, и следы зубов наливаются синевой, или это у него перед глазами все плывет? Клинт не знает, он просто не хочет знать, он хочет секса, которого у него не было уже черт знает сколько времени. И почему бы не дать Старку то, чего он так отчаянно желает, если он после этого уберется нахрен из его жизни.

Клинт проигрывает этой идее, заставляет Тони приподняться с себя и стягивает футболку, цепляясь пальцами за ремень, но Старк не дает ему сделать это. Слишком самостоятельный и слишком эгоистичный, хочет сам распаковать свой подарок, хотя сегодня и не его день рождения. Клинт не имеет ничего простив и возвращает свои ладони Тони на задницу, все еще обтянутую боксерами, но аппетитную, признает про себя Бартон. В слух он этого никогда не скажет, он вообще не болтун по натуре.

И Старк рядом с ним молчит. То ли так боится, то ли слишком хочет, Клинту посрать. Он сжимает его член сквозь трусы и ловит на язык стон, ухмыляясь.

***

— Хочешь честно? Я думаю, это совпадение! — восклицает Старк из динамика смартфона. Клинт думает, что его прокляли. Потому что по-другому объяснить беспросветную полосу неудач в своей жизни он просто не может.

— Совпадение? — насмешливо передразнивает Бартон. — Сколько лет тебе, Тони Старк? А вообще, знаешь, я эту дату маркером в календаре обведу. Помечу, как твой самый огромный провал.

— Я ошибся номером, — спешно заверяет миллиардер.

— Настолько, что дозвонился прямо в Ад, — отвечает ему Клинт, тут же сбрасывая звонок.

Старк, думает парень, это меньшее из двух зол. Исключая то, что первого зла и вовсе не существует, Бартон задвигает проблему с Тони на задворки сознания. Выгребая дурацкие мысли из головы, Клинт понимает, что лучший способ отделаться от Старка — сменить школу. Или номер телефона. Для начала. В любом случае у него есть то, что никогда не купит Тони Старк — Наташа.

Пусть Романова и смотрит на него искоса после той вечеринки, он готов простить ей любые намёки, лишь бы она ему помогла. С другой стороны, Бартон думает, что никогда не расскажет ей, как получив в свои руки полную власть, так и не смог трахнуть Старка. Надо же было так налакаться, чтобы заснуть в процессе. Определённо, думает Клинт, Наташе этого знать не стоит.

Дарси ловит его за руку на школьной парковке. Ни у него, ни у неё нет машины, и Бартон не может даже сам себе объяснить, как он тут оказался. В его голове гуляет ветер, нося туда-сюда слова Льюис о том, что она, наконец, нашла себе друзей. Клинту бы впору обидеться на такие заявления, только он не в состоянии поймать эту мысль даже за хвост. Он тупо кивает на все, пока Дарси ведёт его к школе, и в какой раз жалеет, что его моральные установки не помогают ему прогуливать школу.

***

Старк объявляется в школе лишь спустя пятницу и выходные. Клинт несказанно рад, что, в отличие от него, Тони не испытывает никаких угрызений совести, прогуливая уроки. В конце концов, Бартон знает, что у него уже не один диплом, так что школа для Старка — лишь способ потешить своё самолюбие и выгулять либидо.

Они встречаются взглядом на перемене, но Клинт слишком занят разговором с Наташей, чтобы обращать внимание на Тони. Или он только убеждает себя в этом. Бартон никак не может разобраться, что именно чувствует после неудачного секса: стыд или желание закончить начатое. Он провожает Старка глазами до кабинета химии, которая, спасибо тебе, господи, у них не вместе, и позволяет Романовой снова увлечь себя болтовней про ее новые интриги.

На биологии Клинт скучает. Дарси отвлекает учителя, а Бартон думает, как спасти свою грешную душу. Он выходит в коридор, намереваясь дойти до туалета и освежится, но не успевает и за угол завернуть. Старк ловит его за капюшон толстовки, Клинт про себя матерится, хотел ведь надеть кожанку утром. Сделав как можно более пофигистичное лицо, он оборачивается и смотрит Тони в глаза.

— Чего надо? — лучшая защита — это нападение. Не этому его учили в военной академии, но выбирать не приходится. Если бы все с самого начало шло по плану, Клинт бы отсиделся в засаде, носа не высунув.

— Ты сбежал, — говорит ему Старк. Этому его тоже в академии не учили, потому что не «сбежал», а «совершил тактическое отступление».

— Тебе что, никогда не отказывали? — Бартон не понимает, откуда у него в голове эти слова, и почему он произносит их в таком тоне (никак от Романовой научился), но сейчас не об этом.

— Ты, вроде бы, был согласен, — настаивает Старк. Клинт думает, что ещё пару таких фраз, и он согласится в гроб лечь, только бы быть отсюда подальше.

— Тебе показалось, Старк, — чеканит Бартон. Сейчас самое время для тактического отступления номер два, но его намерения не сбываются.

— Это мне тоже показалось? — нахально спрашивает Тони и толкает его в плечо, чтобы в следующую секунду поцеловать.

Клинт пытается глотать воздух и соображать, но эти действия будто не созданы друг для друга. Весь его запал испаряется, он уступает Старку, отдаёт ему власть и просто плывет по течению, чувствуя, как ловкий язык скользит по небу, а зубы прикусывают нижнюю губу. Клинт стонет на низкой ноте и кладёт руку Тони на шею. Это провал.

— Эй, вы двое! Уединитесь уже! — Бартон любит Наташу, но вот конкретно сейчас он, блин, хочет ее убить. Тони смеётся ему в уголок губ, и Клинт отвлекается от продумывания деталей убийства.

— Ну как, мне все ещё кажется? — в голосе Старка есть что-то такое, за что Клинт хочет надавать ему по ушам и зацеловать одновременно. Именно поэтому он и говорит:

— Не знаю.

— Зато я знаю, — Тони не дает ему и слова вставить, снова напирая. Бартон не знает, что ему делать, поэтому делает то, что у него получается лучше всего. Совершает «тактическое отступление».

Вернувшись в кабинет биологии и, по счастливой случайности, не наткнувшись ни на кого из своих знакомых, Клинт думает, что пора менять тактику. Бегать от Старка все время он не сможет, переводиться в другую школу ему не охота, а способов к решению этой проблемы он все еще не видит.

В конце концов он отправляет Наташе смс с текстом «Надо поговорить». Чтобы там не говорила Дарси и надпись на его правах, его второе имя — загадочность.

Звонок звенит как раз в тот момент, когда от объемов полученных за урок знаний Бартон хочет побиться головой об стол. Спасительная трель заставляет его быстро подхватить рюкзак с пола и смыться за дверь. Впервые он готов петь мистеру Харрису дифирамбы за то, что тот так увлеченно продолжает беседовать с Дарси. Клинту сейчас абсолютно ни к чему ее любопытство, он понятия не имеет, как ему справится с наташиным.

Потому что Наташа — это чистое зло, которое перемоет тебе все кости, снимет с них мясо, а потом запьёт все шоколадным молоком. Наташа — это интриги и сплетни, но только те, которые ей выгодны. Поэтому она и говорит:

— Трахни его, разберись в себе, и дело с концом, — Клинт думает, что, будь у неё в руках пилочка, она бы пилила свои идеальные ноготки, даже не смотря на него. Сам Бартон смотрит на Романову со смесью из недоверия и сарказма. Наташа суёт себе в рот ложку пудинга и подмигивает ему.

— Хреновая идея, — отвечает Клинт, гоняя по тарелке картошку фри. Они сидят в шумной столовой, где куча народа. Обычно избегающий толпы Бартон специально выбрал такое место, чтобы Тони не маячил поблизости.

— У тебя есть другие? — у Наташи даже нет никакой заинтересованности в голосе. Клинт не может понять, хороший ли это знак. Он жмёт плечами, будто признавая, что нет. У него нет ни идей, ни возможного плана действий. Все, что сейчас кажется выгодным, — зарыть голову в песок.

— Не забивай голову, — говорит Романова, облизывая ложку. Она выглядит сексуально, но у Клинта даже не ёкает. — Не получится, пошлёшь его.

У неё все так легко, думает Бартон. Раз, и никаких проблем. Вот только кажется Клинту, что пошлют тут именно его. И будет это необязательно Старк.

***

Наташа только на словах едкая, но она любит Клинта. Ведь без неё он бы и не выжил в этой школе. Поэтому она устраивается вечеринку у себя. Да, у неё нет бассейна на заднем дворе, но ее репутация привлекает в ее дом гостей с тем же успехом. У неё не будет с этим проблем, потому что мать снова умотала в командировку, а отец не появляется уже четвёртый год.

Романова пихает Клинту в руки стакан с виски (не коллекционный, но тоже неплохо) и ждёт. Она не даёт Бартону напиваться, но делает его состояние идеально пьяным: крыша уже плывёт, а поведение становится развязным. Наташа чувствует себя какой-то свахой, когда втихаря фотографирует Клинта на свой телефон и посылает Старку с подписью «Он ждёт тебя». Она уже приглашала Тони на вечеринку и даже получила ответ, что тот обязательно появится, но лишняя мотивация никогда не помешает.

Старк объявляется спустя минут 20 с бутылкой мартини в руках. Наташа принимает подарок и даже знает, за что ей его преподнесли. Она улыбается и отводит Тони прямо туда, где Клинт тянется за новой порцией алкоголя, но вместо этого получает парня. Старк улыбается искрам в глазах Бартона и садится на диван, вплотную к мальчику из военной академии.

— Сбежишь и в третий раз? — спрашивает Тони.

— Я подумаю, — в тон ему отвечает Клинт. Он действительно думает, что пора это все заканчивать. Третий побег он не простит уже сам себе.

— Может подумаешь в другом месте? — Предложение звучит как приказ, а к ним Клинт привык. Так же, как привык доверять своей интуиции, носить армейские жетоны на шее и спать по 6 часов. Подчиниться не составляет никакого труда. И Бартон не понимает — от выпитого алкоголя или просто потому, что он сам этого хочет.

Он заранее просит прощения у Нат, ее родителей, тех, кто окажется в гостевой спальне после них, и самого себя. Что-то ему подсказывает, что трезвый Клинт очень пожалеет о последствиях завтра.

Но из проспиртованной головы все это выскальзывает с хлопком двери. У Клинта нет выбора — в окно не прыгнешь, дерева рядом нет, нет и смысла что-то отрицать. Тони целует его так резко, что его рот приоткрывается сам. Мозг не хочет думать, Бартон не хочет сопротивляться, Старк не хочет ждать. Руки сами ложатся на талию, глаза закрываются. Клинт, не то чтобы много понимающий в сексе с парнями, двигается по наитию. Чего не скажешь о Тони, и Бартона это неожиданно злит. Он прикусывает Старку губу, разрывая поцелуй, и спускается на шею оставлять собственнические метки. Выходит прикольно, синяки расцветают один за другим вместе с низкими стонами сверху, что ласкают чуткий слух.

Руки Клинт пристраивает на заднице — просто нет другого выбора. Отвлекается от шеи, прикусывая ключицы, ухмыляется и поднимает глаза. То, что он видит, заставляет щелкнуть выключателем и зажечь лампочку в голове. _Прекрасно_. Это неожиданно отрезвляет, от алкоголя ли или от желания — непонятно. Бартон выпрямляется, хватает Тони за руку и отводит к кровати. Времени у них много, но Клинт спешит снять с парня одежду, забывая про себя. Проходиться руками по выступающим ребрам, задевает тазовые косточки. В этот раз джинсы на Старке что надо — как будто готовился — снимаются быстро. Тони стонет на низкой ноте, когда Клинт задевает его член, и тот замечает это с азартным блеском в глазах — ныряет под резинку боксеров, поддразнивая. Бартон не знает, откуда у него столько выдержки. Он сидит на кровати с почти-голым-Старком между колен и находит время издеваться над своей добычей. Завтра он точно пожалеет.

Клинт опрокидывает Тони на кровать, придавливая сверху. Он все еще не снял футболку, ему жарко, но всех все устраивает. Он снова кусает Старка в шею, снимания с него белье. Тони тянет с него майку, испытывая удачу, и выходит победителем. Со штанами так не получается, и Старк бросает свою затею. Его член ложится в руку Клинта идеально, движения, чуть резкие, необычно частые, заставляют почти кричать, и Тони понимает, что все его ожидание окупилось. Бартон не хочет отрываться от его шеи, будто вампир, кусает снова и снова.

Тони пропускает момент, когда в нем оказывается два пальца, — то ли Клинт такой умелый, то ли Старк так быстро потерял голову. Чувствуется все сверх, Бартон спешит, и Тони хочет попросить его замедлиться, но не может. Он хватает воздух ртом, дыхание, рваное, неглубокое, не дает сказать и слова. Клинт кусает мочку его уха — и точно вампир — потому что на шее не осталось места. Тони уже не разбирает, кому принадлежат стоны и рваные вдохи, зато отчетливо слышит свой крик, когда Бартон входит.

Ощущение нирваны длится недолго — это не звезды перед глазами или что-то еще. Это бескрайняя пустота и потребность ее заполнить. Последнее у Клинта получается особенно хорошо. Непонятно откуда взявшийся баланс между нежностью и резкостью приносит удовольствие. Первые стон дается Тони с трудом, так же как и рваное дыхание, но это убеждает Бартона в том, что он все делает правильно. Наконец-то.

Старк тянется за поцелуем и получает резкий толчок напополам с укусом. Клинту нравится кусаться, и это в нем не от вампира. Тони стонет ему в рот, отзываясь на покачивания, и Бартон усмехается — чувствует, что Старк уже на грани. Он сам толкает его в пропасть — берет в руку член, деля пару резких движений, и сбрасывает в пустоту, которую сам же заполняет через несколько быстрых толчков.

Вопреки всем догадкам Клинт не тяжелый, Тони совсем не доставляет неудобств лежащее на нем тело. Бартон приятно дышит в покусанную им самим шею и млеет словно кот, когда Тони пропускает сквозь пальцы его волосы. Они снова целуются, но на этот раз медленно и без укусов. Старк думает, что прикормил этого кота, что теперь он его. Клинт скатывается с него, ложась рядом и прикрывая глаза. Ни о чем не хочется говорить.

***

Утром их ждет Нат. Ее дом не выглядит так, будто в нем была вечеринка. Романова смеется, вручая им хлопья и молоко. Садится напротив, подперев кулачком подборок, и лучиться ехидством. Клинт не хочет смотреть ей в глаза — стыд пересиливает благодарность. Чего не скажешь о Тони.

— И во сколько вы вчера закончили?

— В четыре, — отвечает Наташа, потягивая кофе. Предательница, думает Клинт, он тоже хочет кофе, но не может говорить.

— Прикольно, — отвечает ей Старк. Он не помнит, когда последний раз устраивал вечеринку. Нат смотрит на Бартона, опустившего глаза в миску с хлопьями, и переводит глаза на Тони.

— Забей, — отмахивается Старк, и Клинт благодарен ему. Сотню раз.

Когда он доедает хлопья, а Романова допивает свой кофе, Бартон поднимает на нее глаза. Тони в ванной.

— Спасибо может скажешь? — спрашивает Нат, и Клинт не понимает, чего в ее голосе больше.

— Спасибо, — просто отвечает он подруге.

— Вау! — восклицает Наташа, но Старк заходит на кухню, и Клинт снова отпускает глаза. — Напишешь мне, — говорит Романова, провожая их.

На улице уже почти вечер, когда Клинт и Тони переступают порог ее дома. Нат машет им рукой, и Старк улыбается ей в ответ. Они садятся в машину — за рулем Тони, потому что Бартон все еще не справился со своим похмельем.

— К тебе или ко мне? — спрашивает Старк. Клинт смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, подается вперед и быстро целует.

— Пофиг.

**Author's Note:**

> *Brooklyn Technical High School — общеобразовательная школа в Нью-Йорке, специализирующаяся в области инженерии, математики и естественных наук. Является крупнейшей в США школой с такой специализацией. 
> 
> **Цитадель, Военный Колледж Южной Каролины — финансируемым государством, всесторонний колледж, расположенный в Чарлстоне, Южной Каролине, Соединенных Штатах. Основанный в 1842, это — один из шести Старших Военных Колледжей в Соединенных Штатах.


End file.
